Truth or Dare, Mr Malfoy? HmmmDare
by Katheryn Greenaway
Summary: A twist on the ol' Truth or Dare Hogwarts game. After the war the trio return to Hogwarts to finish their 'extremely important, career shaping, lifetime decision moulding studies' as Hermione calls them. What happens next? A story involving magically-enhanced-spinners-that-poke-you, dares, Time Turners and one blonde Ferret-Man. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

**Truth or dare, Mr. Malfoy? Hmmm Dare**

By HermioneM2012

Please keep in mind that this is my first EVER fanfic so please be nice and REVIEW! thanks :)

Oh and it is Post-Wizarding War, pretty much everyones alive. including both the twins! and Dramione with a bit of Harry and Ginny.

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. i only own the plot. please don't sue me!_

**_Also if you're here for the Truth or Dare game only, skip to chapter 13/14. :)_**

Hermione slammed her fist on the small snooze button of her magically enchanted alarm clock.

'Sure Hogwarts is pretty lenient about wake up time but still 7am!' Hermione thought as she dragged herself out of the four poster bed and headed off to her personal bathroom (one of the perks of being Head Girl.) She cleaned herself up and add Sleakeazy Hair Potion to her frizzy mat she called hair. Instantly it arranged itself into perfect curled ringlets. Ever since the war she decided to live life to the max because she didn't know when her last day would be. As well as this ever since she met Harry and Ron, she never did have much time for herself but now she did! So in came make up, shopping, pedicures and Moroccan oil hair treatments! With one last look at her lavishly decorated bedroom and ensuite bathroom, she turned to check her appearance once more. Hermione smiled at her reflection and promised herself today would be a much better day than yesterday. It had to be.

Meanwhile in the Head Boy dorms Draco Malfoy woke groggily and checked the time with his wand. The hologram he created read 7:20am.  
>"Merlin's Pants!" cried Draco, and in his haste to get up he knocked over a Dreamless Sleep potion bottle off his bedside table.<br>SSSMMMAAASSSHHH! The sound echoes in the Head dorms.  
>"Reparo," he muttered and the shards of glass came together in midair and bonded together once more and refilled itself with potion.<br>"What's going on in there?" Granger's voice came from the adjoining room.  
>'Great' thought Draco 'she's awake.'<p>

He transfigured his silk pajamas into his Slytherin School robes and applied some gel to his hair. Then he checked himself out in the mirror. He concluded that instead of his past gaunt and bony features he was slim and rosy? Wait really? Rosy? He stalked out of his beautifully Slytherin coloured dorm wondering what a better word was for rosy. 'What about blushing?' he thought to himself, 'Malfoys don't blush.' An inner voice said firmly and Draco agreed. He was still thinking about synonyms when he bumped into something.

"MALFOY! Watch where you're going," Hermione's annoyed voice drifted to him from the ground. Curious about what she was doing on the ground he looked down to see she was picking up an armful of books. 'At my feet' thought Draco. He resisted the urge to say, "Where you belong". After all, old prejudices were not thought of highly at all and he had a reputation to be a 'high classed mannerly' gentleman. However gentleman or not, he was not about to offer a hand up. No, he still had his reputation as 'Pot-head clan hater' to uphold.

Hermione, after picking up her fallen books, left their dorms at the same time as Malfoy and they both arrived at the door. With a roll of his grey eyes he gestured with his hand for Hermione to go first. She slipped past him without a word and kept on strutting forward.

They arrived at the Great Hall and quickly split to go sit at their designated tables.  
>"Hey guys," Hermione greeted her best friends with the little enthusiasm that morning had given her.<br>"Mione what's wrong?" asked Harry cautiously, trying to calculate if it was a month since her last moody day, while Ronald nodded furiously, his mouth practically bursting with food.  
>"Bib Balboy say or boo anybin?" Ron asked, " cob ith 'e dib I'll smaff 'im!"<br>"Ronald Weasley! You revolting pig!" A petite redhead exclaimed, smacking him on the back of the head, " if Hermione is indeed bothered by something spraying Pumpkin Pasty all over her is not" SMACK! Ginny's hand went flying towards Ron's head, "going" SMACK! "to" SMACK! "help!"  
>"Sobby Miss Weebley." He said in a singsong voice directly 'aimed' at Ginny. She stood up covered in Cauldron Cake.<br>" YOU DIDN'T!" she roared and soon everyone at the Gryffindor table was wincing and feeling terribly sorry for the older Weasley.

Ignoring the well deserved howls and yelps from Ron, Harry and Hermione continued their conversation.  
>"Hermione you know you can tell me anything, right?" Said Harry.<br>" I know Harry, here's thing…" Hermione began only to be rudely interrupted by two gossiping girls sitting down in front of them.  
>" So are you guys coming tonight or not? Honestly we told you about this yesterday. The most we expect is an answer Are you coming to play Truth or Dare with us or not?!" the taller one, Parvarti, said haughtily.<br>"Errrrr…"Harry hesitated.  
>"Well you see…" Hermione tried to explain.<br>"Oh come on! Tap into your true Gryffindors! Be brave!" Lavender encouraged.  
>"Alright, alright, enough. I'm in," said Hermione bravely.<br>"Yeah whatever. I'm in too," Harry said nonchalantly although Hermione swore she heard him mutter "I defeated the Darkest Wizard the world has EVER know and I'm being intimidated by two teenage girls!"  
>"Yay! Super kiddies. Okay, we'll all meet in the Room of Requirement at 9:30 tonight. To get into the room imagine a blue room with chili patterned wallpaper. Oh and Hermione do you think you can convince Draco Malfoy to come too? You know him- the hot, sexy one that lives next door to you? " Asked Parvarti.<br>"Oooooh! Please do! He'll make it ever so much more exciting!" Lavender said excitedly.  
>" Well I could but, you know how he is! He'd probably say…" Hermione started saying before being interrupted for the second time by Lavender.<br>"YES! This is going to the EPICEST game of Truth or Dare Hogwarts has ever known!" Lavender squealed.  
>" Lavender there's no such word as…" Hermione began to rationalize before the two girls practically bolted out of the Great Hall snorting and chatting.<p>

" So, Hermione, what was wrong?" Harry asked, as if trying to restore order to the world.  
>"Well you see, err,well, " Hermione began and she waited to see if she would be interrupted again. Thankfully she wasn't so she blurted out her problem to Harry. " Do you remember the in class essay we had to do in History of Magic about the Goblin Rebellions of 1583? The one about whether the Goblin Rebellion of 1583 was fully justified, written in the dual perspective of a goblin of the era and a wizard, who was supposedly fighting against their cause? Professor Binns said we had to write at least two rolls of parchment and I wrote five! Oh Harry! What if he fails me! I cant believe I was so stupid as to only write five! That's not even triple! Really, what if he's disappointed in me?" She took a huge gulp of fresh air and implored Harry with worried eyes.<p>

"Mione, you'll be fine." Was all he said as the pair turned to watch Ginny physically abusing Ron with the secret strength that no one thought could reside in her delicate body frame. Although this time her reason for abuse was to make sure Ron didn't spill the beans about her to Mrs Weasley concerning her secret relationship with Harry, even though most of the Weasley clan knew about it already.  
>"We should probably be getting to class. Come on, Harry. We have to hand in that assignment. Hey Ron! You coming?" Hermione turned to glance at him. He jumped up and sprinted after her all the while Ginny stared daggers at his retreating figure.<p>

This was definitely going to be an interesting day…

**again PLEASE REVIEW! remember 1st fanfic so be nice :P...**


	2. Chapter 2  In the Classroom

Truth or Dare, Mr Malfoy? Hmmm…Dare.

**Ok so I decided to take out the two perspectives thing coz I don't think like a guy.**

Hermione and her two best friends soon arrived in front of the transfiguration classroom. Even though McGonagall was still busy as Headmistress, trying to sort out the issues of the school, she still taught NEWT and OWL extension classes. In this particular class however there were Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and, unfortunately, Slytherins.

' Ah well, at least Crabbe and Goyle aren't in this class….' Hermione thought to herself as she sat down whilst listening to Harry and Ron discuss the Chudley Cannons' latest defeat.  
>" It was all Dudgeons' fault! He's a useless seeker! He tried to impress the crowd with the Wronski Feint and instead plummeted to the ground like an idiot!" Harry said with agitation.<br>"Well it's…I mean … you're utterly …humph! I resent your tone!" Ron babbled furiously while turning into a tomato.

"Alright class!" McGonagall waited until the hubbub had subsided, "I'm afraid you will not be having a normal Transfiguration class today. In fact you won't be having a Transfiguration class at all." The class whooped and cheered until being quickly sobered up by the Professor's stern gaze. Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air.  
>"Yes, Miss Granger?"<br>" Professor what about the homework you assigned for us? The piece asking us to explain, in our own words, about the delicacies involved when transfiguring a totally muggle object, usually a microwave or a TV, into non muggle objects that is to say-" Hermione's words were drowned out by McGonagall's voice.  
>"Yes, Miss Granger. I'm completely familiar with the homework which I set for you," Hermione blushed furiously as some of the Slytherins snickered at her discomfort, "and I still want them on my desk by the end of this 'so-called' lesson." The whole class groaned while Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.<br>"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said grumpily.

**(I KNOW RIGHT! Avpm. I'm sorry I just had to put it in there don't kill me for it in ur review. Yes u heard me: r-e-v-i-e-w-s. Sorry on with the story…)**

**"** Ron, what are you talking about? I finished your essay yesterday night. Here." She pushed a roll of parchment into his hands.  
>" Oh." Was all he said before turning a furious red and hugging her.<p>

"Now class as of this moment you are going to be starting a very advanced project. It is extremely dangerous," Ron and Harry's eyes sparkled as they snapped to attention, "if not performed correctly. Understand that? You must perform it correctly otherwise there will be extremely serious consequences." McGonagall finished while some Gryffindors were comforting a very worried Neville.  
>" Oh! One more things, students, you will all be doing this in partners!" suddenly everyone was looking at each other and mouthing silently.<br>" I'm sorry let me rephrase that. ASSIGNED partners," this resulted in another groan from the students, " to explain more is Professor Dumbledore."

Suddenly everyone started talking.

"What!" Seamus exclaimed.  
>" Did she say Dumbledore?" Parvarti asked.<br>" But Maccy G! 'E's dead!" Dean shouted heatedly at McGonagall resulting in an 'if-you-shout-at-me-again-you-will-get-a-two-month-detention' look from her.  
>"She's definitely lost it this time!" Pansy Parkinson said.<br>" Ugly old hag's gone bonkers. I betcha 10 galleons that Dumbledore won't show?" Said Blaise Zambini greedily.  
>"Make it 20!" Draco pressed.<br>"You're on!" Zambini replied.  
>"How is he going to come in? Surely he's more comfortable in his tomb, what with all the flowers and that lovely white cushion? " Hannah Abbott asked kindly.<p>

To answer all their questions and bets a portrait of Albus Dumbledore materialized in the air.

" Hello Hogwartians," the canvas Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as they had done when he was alive, " now then, this project will start today and last roughly, let's say, three days. Ahhh but here's the catch: everyone will most certainly finish this project today; by the end of the day. Anyone figured it out yet?"Evidently Hermione's arm shot up but this time so did someone else's: Malfoy. She glared at him.  
>"Mr Malfoy, have you figured it out?"<br>" Yes sir. Time travel. Uhhh that is to say we will probably be using time travel with some of the time turners recently acquired by the new ministry after the wa-" Malfoy's voice faltered, "after the defeat."  
>"Correctomondo!" Dumbledore's voice echoed in the classroom, "10 points to Slytherin! Minerva, if you could?"<br>"Certainly Headmaster. _Accio time turners_!"

Almost immediately two black briefcases came floating through the window and landed on McGonagall's desk. She opened them to reveal a dozen time turners each engraved with the initials 'M.O.M.'

"In set pairs you shall travel back in time to when you first began your journey here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began again, "you shall witness your sorting and the way you behaved in your younger years. After that you shall retire to the Room of Requirement where beds and the necessary hygiene practices are to be performed. You will be able to interact with everyone you meet in the past but! And listen closely: you must not mention anything about this class and yourself. In other words everything you tell them, or rather yourselves, must be a lie. Do I make myself clear?" The pupils nodded, " oh and to make sure you don't forget your assigned identity you will each be given information cards, designed by myself and the other professors. The information cards will include your fake name, date of birth, parents, home and even blood status, even though it matters no more. I'm sorry Minerva if you could again? It is awful; being stuck in a painting for the rest of your existence…" he soon trailed off as Minerva McGonagall started handing out the information cards.

"Bones, Susan! Brown, Lavender! Bullstrode, Millicent! Corner, Michael! Finnigan, Seamus…"  
>"Oooh! Harry'n'Ron what are your names? Mine's Katheryn Gaveneliss" Hermione asked eagerly.<br>"I'm Torin Faux." Harry answered.  
>"And my name's Ambrosias Diddams!" said Ron proudly." Urgh! What a god-awful name! Why, I suppose it's even worse than Weasley!" a voice belonging to Draco Malfoy drawled from behind them.<br>" Whatever! What's your name then, Malfoy?" Harry spat out.  
>"Blake Collins." Came Malfoy's smug answer.<br>" That's a muggle name." Said Harry.  
>"Not to mention a <em>girl's<em> name!" Hermione added with a sly smirk.  
>" Arrghh! Professor McGonagall! You've made a horrendous mistake!" Malfoy shouted and started to push through the sea of students. The trio smiled wickedly and continued swapping information.<p>

Hermione looked at her card. It read:

_Name: Katheryn Gaven_

_Date of Birth: 2nd of December 1975_

_Parents: Alexis Gaveneliss neè Apromisis and Raziel Gaveneliss_

_Home: Gaveneliss Grounds, Hampshire.  
><em>

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

"Students! I will need you to line up in front of my desk! Single file, if you would be so kind…" McGonagall's Sonorsused voice rang out. With much shoving and pushing a line was finally formed. With a flick of her wand the professor transfigured each student's appearance. Ron lost his flaming red hair, only to be given a mane of thick, brown hair. His freckles disappeared, his nose shrunk lower and he grew shorter. Harry became a beach babe blonde, his eyes changed from green to a hazel colour and he sported some freckles. His prominent scar seemed to dissappear as well, although, if one looked hard enough, the faint outline could be seen.  
>' I guess nothing fully removes a dark magic curse scar.' Thought Hermione sadly.<p>

Then before she knew it she was at the front of the line.  
>'Here goes.' she thought to herself.<br>McGonagall muttered a few incantations that changed her hair to be straight, backlength and a dark blonde colour. Her eyes also transformed into a ocean green and her freckles disappeared like Ron's had. Also her uniform seemed to be fitting a little more snugly around the chestal area. Soon everyone in the room was trying to remember who was who but the most noticeable change was of one Draco Malfoy. His bleach blonde hair was gone, and in its place was a darker shade with brown highlights. His deathly pale skin was now tanned and his eyes, which were a cold, piercing grey now so light and brown! It was only due to the sneer he held, that one could recognise him.

" I have made sure the charms will last for three days so that your younger selves won't recognize you because, frankly, some of you haven't changed a day," she looked in Draco and Harry's direction, " physically and mentally, Mr Finnegan!"  
>" WHAT! I'm not doing anthin'!" A redhead at the back of the class exclaimed his eyebrows arching in impossible ways.<br>" Oh I'm sorry, Seamus. Then who are you?" she asked a longhaired boy in the third row who seemed to be sleeping on the desk.  
>" My bad, professor. It's me, Dean. And it's jus'… my new 'air's sorta stuck in tha desk…."<p>

And with that the class' concentration ended with fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: timing is key

Chapter 3. Timing is the key.

"Quieten down please, students." Dumbledore said calmly and everyone started to quieten down, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, "please keep to your assigned partners or you will be covered in blisters and boils. If you think I'm joking try it. The missions shall begin now! Oh and Heads, uh wherever you are, I expect you two to cooperate as partners in this project. Now good luck everyone!"

'Damn! Anyone but I.F.' thought Hermione as she grudgingly made her way over to the Idiotic Ferret, ' it was bad enough sharing the Heads dorms…' They walked over to McGonagall in awkward silence.  
>" As I read out the pairs you'll hand them one time turner. Do you think you can do that without killing each other?"<br>" Yes professor." Hermione answered. 'Not bloody likely' she thought as she grabbed a fistful of time turners.

" Miss Bulstrode, Mr Goyle."  
>"Miss Brown, Mr Weasely."<br>" Miss Parvarti Patil, Mr Finnegan,"  
>"Miss Abbott, Mr Potter."<br>"Miss Padma Patil, Mr Goldstein."

….

Soon everyone had a time turner and a partner.

" I can't believe we have to go together. Its utter madness…"  
>"Shut up Malfoy! I'm trying to hear the instructions."<br>" Yeah and I'm stuck with you! Who has the more reason to complain? ME," he hissed in her ear. She swung her hand back and smacked him on the nose.  
>" owwwww! Goddammit woman!"<br>"Serves you right! Now shut your trap."  
>"… About 13 turns should do it. Now please place the chain around your partners neck and your own. Don't worry there are no such thing a cooties. Once you've done that start turning and remember never tell anything about this cla…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as the clinking of chains droned his voice out.<p>

Hermione began turning one…two….three…four…five….six….seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen….sixteen  
>" hem hem. Granger!"<br>" seventeen…""Hermione!"  
>"What do you want? Seventeen…? No eighteen." Hermione kept turning.<br>" Granger, exactly how many times have you turned that thing?"  
>" nineteen… twenty… twenty one…"<br>" what happened to thirteen turns?" he asked weakly.  
>"shit-shit-shit-shit!" Hermione started panicking before they knew it the familiar feeling of apparition came upon them and they started twisting on the spot.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  We gotta back in time

"Ooof!"

Hermione landed on the cold floor of an empty room. It was decorated with frog skeletons; cauldrons and the Hogwarts house colours. The window was overlooking the beautiful Black Lake. The sun was casting a magnificent orange glow over the whole castle.  
>' At least we're still in Hogwarts' Hermione thought as she rose to her feet.<br>"Granger… what the hell were you thinking!" Draco's annoying voice drifted over from the opposite end of the room. He was peeking out the door.  
>" Relax Malfoy. It was only 21 hours. Really we'll be fine."<br>"Huh. 21 hours my ass. We never wore petticoats and riding boots!"  
>Hermione moved towards the door and peeked out as well.<br>"Oh my…."

The people who were walking through the corridors were dressed beautifully but exactly like they were from the Renaissance Era. A woman with long raven hair, walked past briskly barking out orders at the more poorly dressed folk.  
>" Malfoy? Can I talk to you?" Hermione said in a very distressed voice, which, given the circumstances was completely normal.<br>"Yes. Now explain, mudblood!"  
>"… Don't. Call. Me. Mu-"<br>"Whatever! Now what's happening?"

She gave him a death stare before starting to explain. "McGonagall must have charmed these to work in years at a time or something! That's why she said 13 turns was sufficient. With every turn the years must multiply or something! Now we are stuck in the early days of Hogwarts. We have to fit in and then find Dumbledore or someone as quickly as possible!"  
>" Dumbledore isn't going to help because Dumbledore wasn't born! We have to find a Malfoy."<br>" Yeah possibly. Wait what? A Malfoy? Why?"  
>"Has anyone ever told you that you ask to many questions?" Malfoy said in an annoying voice.<br>" Has anyone ever told you how they were stuck in the Old Days and with a Malfoy, of all people!"  
>" Fine point proven. You know I'm going to miss a game of Truth or Dare because of our situation. Father will hear about this…" Malfoy said grudgingly.<br>" You were going to come to the game? Why? Why would you come? I mean you said to me and I quote: no way it's…"  
>" Blah blah blah. Too many questions Granger. I've got a good question for you: what are we going to do?"<p>

thanks for the reviews, it really motivates me to write :)


	5. Chapter 5 Of corsets and breeches

"Alright. So we wait till everyone's in class and we go to the kitchens coz there's bound to be house elves down there. They can provide us with food, clothing and well, everything." Draco was moving his blond head as he spoke.  
>"I don't like it. We can't just nip down, grab whatever we can and leave. It's not right! It's not… it's not good manners." Hermione was chewing her lip nervously. Draco turned to glare at Hermione. She stared back in his eyes with an equal amount of annoyance, her pink and a little bit swollen lips quivering.<p>

" Granger. _Miss_ Granger. Hermy-own. Hermione. House elves like to be helpful. They love it. Imagine your self with straight-As and head girl AND the Merlin's Award for Gifted Students. Now imagine your grades taken away from you. THAT's how a house elf feels when you do your own dishes. Their sole pleasure in life is to bring happiness into the cold, dank, lonely life of others. So leave the matter alone."  
>Hermione was stunned. She'd never heard Malfoy speak so passionately about any topic. Not even Quidditch or shagging girls!<br>"Fine. But I have to be able to thank them profoundly before we take off, so to speak."  
>"Whatever. Let's go. Now"<p>

Draco Malfoy slowly opened the door showing a large deserted corridor. The paintings and portraits has not yet covered every inch of the stone wall and lit torches lined the sides, giving the whole corridor an eerie, flickering glow. Hermione and Draco quickly snuck around the corner and continued on as strangers in the castle they once called home.  
>When venturing around the corner they came to a grand staircase and instantly recognised their bearing.<br>"We're near the Great Hall!" Hermione said as she was pulled down to the ground.  
>"For God's sakes woman! Could you be any louder! Or slower!" Malfoy hissed at her, his eyes darkening, "there was a fricking prefect looking around and you didn't even notice. Geez!"<p>

They continued down the stairs, keeping out of sight for a good 15minutes. As they passed down familiar corridors they were surprised to see familiar faces looking at them from inside their portrait frames. To Draco's astonishment the people looked so young and half their wrinkles were gone.  
>"Of course they're younger. Paintings age as well, you know. They just age at a slower pace than actually alive people. How could you not know that? I thought your Manor was full of portraits…" Hermione said with vain curiosity.<br>"Whatever… know-it-all Mudb- OWWW!" Draco cried as Hermione shoved him into the wall with as much force as she could muster.  
>"Do watch where thou art heading, young master!" a portrait of an old man cried indignantly at him.<br>"Sorry sorry." Draco muttered while staring daggers into Hermione's back as she walked ahead.

When they reached the painting of the fruit basket Hermione reached up to tickle the pear. It squirmed under her fingers and a small 'click!' was heard as the painting swung open very fast, as if it's hinges were just oiled.  
>"Miss!"<br>"Master!"  
>"May Boomer be of service, Miss?"<br>"Complementary biscuits and warm milk served to the Miss from Limmy!"  
>"May Dinky take your coat, Master?"<br>Hermione and Draco stared as the house elves busied themselves around the kitchen bringing them the most delicious food they had ever seen in their lives. There was candied chestnuts, tarragon and rosemary quiches, warm steaming apple pie, blueberry and custard, bread with melted cheese and the most purple wine Draco had ever had the pleasure of viewing.  
>" All we need are the bare essentials…" Hermione squeaked as two house elves started massaging her back, " clothes, ooh! food, water and ahhhhh". Draco knew he had lost her so he stood up and turned to face all the ecstatically happy house elves dressed in white togas.<br>" Food. Water. Clothing." He commanded. The house elves practically sprinted across the kitchen clicking their finger like mad. Flashes and poofs appeared and so did clothes. Draco surveyed the fine linen shirts that were in style and the thick, brown pants that were so very fashionable. In the end he chose a simple shirt with as little frills as possible and sturdy boots with the least scratchy pants. With displeasure he poked Granger in the head.  
>"ouch! What was that for, you ferret!" she demanded to know.<br>"Oooh. So baddass Granger, you calling someone a ferret. Pick out your clothes and get dressed and don't ever shove me into a wall again."

Hermione scowled and sauntered towards the many dresses hovering in mid air.  
>"wow…these are amazing…" she breathed as she ran her fingers over the delicately woven threads of an amazing dark red dress. It's fine colours were shimmering in the-<br>"HURRY UP AND BLOODY WELL CHOOSE A DRESS!"  
>She turned to glare at the annoying, selfish and dreadfully impatient ferret when something caught her eye. Just behind him was a pale blue dress. It's poofy skirt was covered with white lace and the sleeves were puffed and slashed so some creamy white was seen. The bodice was drawn together by mini ribbons and it was perfect. All insults forgotten as Hermione slowly walked towards the dress before being pushed by Malfoy towards it.<p>

"Impatient little snitch." She muttered as she reached for the dress and enclosed it in her loving arms.  
>" Are Master and Miss ready for Boomer to dress Master and Miss?" a young spirit-filled house elf enquired. Draco nodded curtly in his direction and Boomer snapped both his hand and hey presto! Hermione was in her dress, Malfoy in his breaches and loose shirt. Draco instantly put his hands on his thighs and started to scratch away while Hermione was hyperventilating while relearning how to breathe with a suffocating corset. The house elves crowded around them puzzled by their strange ways of thanks.<br>"Malfoy! I- think- we- should-be leaving- now" Hermione gasped as she held her ribs and stomach.  
>" Granger. Do you think you could pass me that spoon with the long handle? And then we'll go…"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6  Malfoys

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I did :3

"Now we have to find a Malfoy." Said Draco firmly.  
>"But why? Can't we go to the current Headmaster? Why a Malfoy of all people?" Hermione was exhausted; her magic felt like it was drowned out of her being and the corset was squashing her ribs into her stomach.<br>"Alright, listen here. I am only going to say this once, okay?" Draco spoke slowly and carefully to Hermione as if she was slow which earned him another death stare.  
>" Carry on. And choose your words carefully or they might be the last ones you ever utter." She said acidly.<br>" Whatever, my ancestors practically invented Time Turning. They know the secrets and tricks and I think they, or rather he, might be able to help us get back to Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall."  
>Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the information.<br>"So can we go see my great grandadaddy?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.  
>Hermione nodded and peeked behind the corner.<p>

The corridors were now flooded with students.  
>" Malfoy? It seems we have to either blend in or cast a double disillusionment charm. Can you cast one?"<br>" Yeah!"  
>Hermione raised her eyebrows.<br>" Well, you know, if I try really hard and I really can't be bothered at the moment so..." He said with as much contempt as he could muster.  
>" So… no." Hermione said.<p>

" I can't either. I just got over the flu, I'm too weak at the moment."  
>"Of course, you would get sick at the best time.."<p>

They took a deep breath and plunged themselves into the sea of students. In a second they were separated by the pushing and shoving. If one took a glance at the arriving tsunami of pupils Hermione and Draco would hardly be noticeable.  
>"Malfoy! Where the hell are you!" Hermione's concerned yet annoyed voice rang out among the buzz of voices and all heads turned towards her.<br>"Dammit Granger," Draco swore before giving her a cover for her use of the Modern English language and his name, " Here my sweet pea! O desert flower! Here art I in front of thy precious eyes. Let us be not in ritardo for thy next classe" He bent down in front of her and, with a movement so quick, scooped her up before she could protest and ran from the confused students.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione hissed as they ran, or rather he ran and she tried not to let go of his neck.  
>" What am <em>I<em> doing! What were you THINKING!"  
>"Oh and 'sweet pea' and the Italian? What on earth?"<br>" Okay, look here. The name Malfoy is like Magical Royalty. If they got wind that a Malfoy was in their presence we wouldn't be able to leave. I pretended we were part of the Dramatic Society of Hogwarts. You know, like, well… Shakespeare. Oh and they didn't speak like this, I meant they DON'T speak like this."  
>"Right. Whoops" Hermione blushed furiously as she was let down on the ground, " how could I be so stupid!"<br>"I could name a few reasons…" Draco muttered under his breath before checking their surroundings.

He had brought them into an empty classroom full of plants. There was Gillyweed in a jar, venomous Tantacula plants and crushed mandrake root on a plate. The meagre and humble herbology classroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Dark, curling vines started spreading around the room, across the door and into the ceiling rafters. Hermione jumped off the desk she was sitting on and pulled Malfoy into the middle of the room.  
>" It's Devil's Snare. Whatever you do try not to touch it and if you accidentally do just-"<br>"-stay still and don't move. I know Granger. I'm not like the-Boy-Who-Doesn't-Own-Any-Hair-Gel or Weaselbee. I've got more than half of my brain still functioning."  
>"OK. Good." Hermione's eyes followed the weeds as they snaked along the walls of the classroom, overturing everything in their way.<p>

Pots were pushed off the benches and smashed on the ground. Hermione and Malfoy stayed in the middle of the room staring and only moving their eyes. Then something knocked on the door. Hermione's head turned to the side to see whom it was. A vine sensed a moving object and shot out grabbing her neck and head! Draco lunged at it trying to tear it off but more vines shot out restraining him in a bear like vice.  
>"Well, well, well… Who would have thought it… a boy trapped and held by weeds…and a girl, if you can call her one, because look at those pores! Really my girl you should really get some ivy treatment… tut tut tut what to do…"<br>"Great Granpa. I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7  The dangers of Walls

"Who are you, exactly?" the old man asked. He had white blonde hair much like Lucius Malfoy except it was messy and a bit unkempt. His clothes were like any normal wizarding robes and they were magenta. His spectacles were a bit dirty but nevertheless they looked like they were made for him. Draco's awe faltered but he composed himself quickly and replied, "I'm D…Dean Thomas and this is the Lady Penelope Clearwater. We were a travelling and got lost, as you may see. Sorry to confuse you with my grandfather." As he lied through his teeth, Hermione just nodded furiously at his side not knowing why he was doing this.

" In that case my good lad and lady, please make yourself at home. I shall see to it that you have refreshments sent to your room. I take it you are together, no?"  
>"Yes. We are <em>together<em>," Hermione said, with an unconvincing smile.  
>"Well then. Come along with me." Grandpa Malfoy turned to the door he suddenly spun around and gave a good-humoured chuckle, "oh of course. <em><span>Relashio<span>_! Now come along."  
>Hermione glanced at Draco and he gave a curt nod of the head and gestured with his hand that she goes first. She raised an eyebrow but followed Grandpa Malfoy.<p>

He led the duo through many passageways and up quite a few stairs. The portraits were still as they walked past them, Hermione noted mentally. Finally they stopped at a dark mahogany door. The older Malfoy took out a key and unlocked the door. Hermione couldn't hold back a small gasp as she looked into the room. The window had blood red curtains and the floor was a beautiful timber board. There was a dark settee with embroidered cushions in the middle of the room. The bed was huge with drapes hanging loosely from the sides. A change of clothes was laid out on it; white ivory nightdresses and nightgowns. Malfoy looked at her and thanked the older Malfoy and he shut the door. Hermione went to see the contents of the bedside table.  
>"We have to get out of here. NOW!" Draco's voice echoed through the chambers, "he's not a Malfoy! He's an imposter!"<br>"Draco how do you know!" Hermione's voice was panicked and fearful.  
>"No Malfoy has ever chosen to wear magenta robes! It's unsightly. We were green, black, silver or brown. NEVER MAGNETA! Oh and his hair? It's preposterous and his glasses and that SMILE AND CHUCKLE! He's not a Malfoy and probably never met anyone with any standard. What's he doing here? Where is my ancestor? We're trapped! Why is the door locked?"<br>"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice came from the far side of the room.  
>"Shut up Granger! <em>Alohomora! Bombarda! Accio key! ALOHAMORA!" <em>Draco was flinging charms, curses and random strings of words at the door. It simply shook and stayed absolutely still.

"Maaaalfoooooyyy?" Hermione called again her voice shaking slightly.  
>"What! Shit…"<br>The walls were closing in on them. The furniture was melting into the walls and the only thing Hermione had managed to do was stop one wall from moving, the other three were still moving slowly eating everything in their way.  
>"How did you stop that one?" Draco asked relatively calmly.<br>"I DON'T KNOW! SPELLS!" Hermione was shouting all the spells she knew at the other walls . Her hair was flying and her face was red and flushed. Draco knew better than to disturb her and copied her by shouting spells she might have missed.  
>"AVIS"<br>"Expelliarmus"  
>"INCENDIO!" Oops! Aguamenti."<br>"Ennervate"  
>"IMMOBULUS!"<br>"Impedimenta" "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The walls stopped. They slowed down to a halt and with some grinding stopped moving towards them with a poof of dust. Hermione and Draco's breathing was hard and uneven. Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that her chest was heaving and her hair was sticking to her face. Draco realised his own hair was messed up and his nose was dripping with sweat. He turned to the door. It was gone.  
>"No…" He realised how much the walls had closed in. They were in more of a corridor or a large wardrobe that a room. There was no more furniture except for a settee in the end of the 'room'.<br>"Draco. I think we are trapped." Hermione slumped onto the cushions and put her hand to her mouth.  
>"No shit, Sherlock…" He replied glumly before sitting on the arm of the settee.<p>

Needless to say things were not going well…


	8. Chapter 8  Counting once more

**Okay so guys please can I have some reviews? It keeps me motivated to write and also gives me a bit of email ;)**

**Anyway sorry it took so long. I had writer's block for ages!**

Chapter 8

"So we've got to wait. We wait until Mal-Faker comes back." Draco said glumly.  
>"No. Come on Malfoy! Every magical element has an equal reactive force somewhere. We just have to look for it…wherever it is. Once we find it all we have to do is reverse its effects and make the room normal again then get out!" Hermione's brain was buzzing with energy and hope.<br>"Whatever then. By the way WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" Draco was going redder by the second. Hermione ignored his outburst and continued to place her hands in front of the walls, trying to sense some kind of magical pulsing. She went through the walls twice before moving on to do the sofa.  
>"there's nothing… How can this be? There must always be a pulse in every circumstance! Whether it was brought physically into the room or just activated…"Hermione's worried eyes scanned the room once more and eventually stopped to rest, staring straight at Malfoy.<p>

"What? Looking at me isn't gonna do anything. Mudbloods these days Humph!"  
>" Malfoy… why are you glowing?" Hermione's timid voice echoed off the close walls.<br>"What!" Snapped Draco as he looked at his arms. Which were in fact glowing an eerie yellow, " OH. I'm the force. Great. Now what?"  
>"When you entered this room it automatically sensed you so that's why it started to squish us…Malfoy I want you to unsquish us!"<br>"YOU MAD BRA?!" Malfoy was stunned.  
>"Use your mind, imagine the walls disappearing or something" Hermione used her calmest and soothing voice.<br>"You're bonkers," Draco muttered as he closed his eyes. Thankfully it somehow worked and the walls started to melt away into the ground.

They stepped over the last little remaining 'wall'. It was hardly 10 centimetres tall.  
>"Let's get out of here." Malfoy ushered Hermione into the corner of another room. It was a nice room with seaside themed décor.<br>"OK. We go forward in time? Right?" Malfoy asked.  
>"Yeah only question is: How many turns will it take?"<br>"Try 19"  
>"I'll do 17."<br>"20"  
>"15"<br>"14"  
>"Fine. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16" Hermione started turning.<p>

"Oh God…" They said in simultaneously as they appeared in front of a cottage. There were vines covering the walls and little daffodils lined the garden edges. The door was the most interesting features because in big block letters it was labelled: "Home of D. L. Malfoy and H. J. Granger-Malfoy"

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS

Reviews? YEAH! Thanks 3


	9. Chapter 9  Please Review and some story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All the characters and stuff belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K.R.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! ****It gives me a rough estimate of how many people are actually reading this. You don't even have to write a review. Just type in some random crap* and I'll be content. Oh and if you have any ideas just tell me**

Chapter 9

"What the bloody hell is going on? All I wanted to do was join in a little interhouse unity game of bloody truth or dare! And now we happen to be married and we have a SMALL house!" Draco was fuming and he started pacing in front of the house. In an instant he felt a sharp tug on his arm.  
>"We can't be seen! We'll recognize ourselves!"<br>"Geez! So what if we see ourselves? We could help…"  
>"Basic Laws of Rudimentary Time Travel Malfoy. Honestly, do you read?" Hermione pulled them into a small alleyway. It was dark and the ground was fully covered in litter. Suddenly the wind blew in and Hermione squeaked as the rubbish circled the air around them. She tried to get out of the way of the flying rubbish but her foot got caught on a small rock and she fell forwards.<p>

Instantly she felt two strong arms grab her waist. He was calling her mudblood and now Draco was holding her waist to help her and she was midway falling. How things had changed!  
>"Truth or Dare?" She asked innocently as she finally got back on her feet.<br>"What!?" He snapped at her.  
>"You wanted to play it so let's play. Now I ask you Sir. Truth or Dare?"<br>"D-Dare" He replied with a sly smile.  
>"Okay… I dare you to erm… lick the wall." Hermione said nervously.<br>"Lick the wall? Okay easy." Draco gave Hermione one look before putting his tongue on the wall of the alley and licking it with a slurping noise.  
>"That's disgusting. Your turn."<br>"Truth or Dare, Miss Granger-Malfoy."  
>"Oh my God right! We're married. What on Earth are we doing playing games? We've got to go back, who knows what we've done to the time vortex!"<br>"Alright: one there's no such thing as a time vortex. And two let's procrastinate a minute. Oh and three this can't be reality because I am never proposing to you. Ever. So TorD Granger?"  
>"I'll go with Truth."<br>"Pussy. What do you feel like when I call you Mudblood, mudblood?"  
>"Awful." Hermione said shamefully. Draco remained silent as he kicked a pebble and it bounced off the wall.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Hmmm"<p>

.

.

"Do you want to go back now?"

"Yeah"

"Okay."

"How?"

.

.

tbc

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10  The cottage

They exited the alleyway and made their way closer to the house.  
>"Have you still got the time turner?" Hermione whispered to her blond partner-in-crime.<br>"Yeah course, because I have a million time turners in my pockets! I thought you had it?" Malfoy glared at her.  
>"I dropped it once we hit the ground before. I was under the impression that you picked it up?"<br>"I didn't see it!" Malfoy retorted, his hair was sticking up in all different directions.  
>"Well I'm not in charge of it!"<br>"You sure act like it bossy beans!"  
>"It's bossy 'boots' NOT 'beans'. You ignorant twit…" Hermione trailed off when she didn't hear Malfoy's usually instant tut or huh. She glanced upward and saw him staring at something in the distance.<p>

A girl with wavy bleach-blonde hair was sitting on the front lawn of the Granger-Malfoy house quite close to a fake well complete with hanging rope. She looked no older than 4 years old and was wearing a beautiful and extremely frilly red dress that fanned out on the grass where she sat. As the sun was setting there was a tree's eerie shadow, which towered over her small petite frame. But as Hermione adjusted her eyes to the fading light she noticed the little girl fiddling with some kind of contraption.  
>"Surely not…" Hermione breathed as she recognized the brilliant golden chain and familiar circular shape, twisting and turning.<p>

Suddenly the door of the quaint little cottage opened. Light poured out the doorframe and a silhouette of a woman appeared.  
>"Katheryn! Come inside darling. You'll catch your death in this cold and besides, the bities are coming out now." She said with a motherly voice.<p>

The woman was in her early 20s to 30s. She had waves of dark brown hair cascading down her back and was wearing black high heels with a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her mouth was formed into a loving smile as she enveloped the girl in her arms and led her inside talking about 'the mischief garden gnomes get up to in the night'. Hermione and Malfoy were mesmerized by the sight and had totally forgotten what they were arguing about before. It was a while before Malfoy nudged Hermione in the ribs and motioned her to follow suit and search the gardens for any sign of their missing time turner.

Hermione looked around the entrance of the well for the piece. Malfoy looked around the bottom of the well.  
>"I can't believe that was me…" Hermione muttered as she searched for the time turner, "I look so accomplished…"<br>"Found it!" Malfoy cried as he stood up suddenly, knocking Hermione off her feet as his head collided with her knees.  
>"Ooofff!" She grunted as her hand shot out to grab whatever was closest to her. Unfortunately it was Malfoy's unprepared neck and she dragged him down along with her.<p>

Instantly they heard the oh so familiar Hogwart's victory hymn being whistled close by. They froze immediately. A man wearing a suit and carrying nothing but his wand was walking along the street. The man had dirty blonde hair and darker coloured stubble. He turned in the direction of the house and made his way up the door not seeing the two teenagers frozen on top of each other behind a well. He opened the door and walked into his house. Suddenly Hermione and Draco's vision blurred and they shut their eyes to block out the flashing lights all around them.

"Where is she!?" Ron's worried voice echoed in the nearly empty classroom that consisted of only Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and himself.  
>"Mate, we're all asking the same question here." Harry said as he exchanged a glance with Professor McGonagall.<br>"Mr Weasely and Mr Potter I suggest you retreat to you dormitories. If any sign of her or Mr Malfoy is found I will notify you myself." McGonagall's stern gaze made the boys shrug and slowly turn around and leave the classroom.  
>"Albus. What do you think has happened?"<br>"I don't know, Minerva. I don't entirely know."  
>"But you know something.."<br>"Yes. I know something"


	11. Chapter 11 Back to Hogwarts

Draco and Hermione landed on rocky, wet and very hard ground. Hermione quickly sat up and looked around at their surroundings. Draco sat up shortly after he heard her squeal. They were back at Hogwarts!  
>"Is it the right decade?" Draco asked her.<br>"I'm not entirely sure but I can't see anything unusual. Let's go check it out." Hermione stood up woozily and getting herself together she took a few steps towards the castle. Draco quickly followed after her.  
>Draco and Hermione turned into the Great Hall after not seeing anyone on their way there.<p>

"Harry, RON!" Hermione's bushy hair was the first thing they saw before she collided with them.  
>"Mione! You're back. Thank God we thought something awful happened to you. Like Malfoy did something or the time turner was a portkey or you could have run into a past Tom Riddle," Harry gabbled.<br>"Hi." Was all Ron said. Hermione was about to recite her tale of adventure to the duo when she felt a tap on her arm. Draco turned his head and motioned her to follow him. Knowing something was wrong she did as he wanted.  
>"Bye guys, talk to you later."<br>"HERMIONE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING MALFOY!? COOMMEE BAAACK!"

She heard Ron's miserable and pouty voice echo off the walls of the hall. She rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with the retreating figure of Malfoy.  
>"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione breathed quietly.<br>"Don't you think it's strange? That we get the stuffed up time turner and that they didn't check them before they gave them to us?" He said quickly and sharply.  
>"So we go talk to McGonagall? Or Dumbledore's portrait?" Hermione asked seriously as they rounded the corner to be face-to-face with the stone gargoyle.<br>"I say McGonagall." Draco said abruptly.  
>"Alright then. Erm do you know the password?" Hermione asked tentatively as they stood in front of the gargoyle, which was not moving.<br>"No." Draco sighed as he brought out a square of parchment and a muggle quill. "Let's write down all the possibilities."

**Guys instead of reviews: guess the password or what you think it is as a review ;) 7 guesses and I'll submit a new chapter and I promise it'll be long. Clue: The password is less than 3 words.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Password

**Chapter XII**

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for not writing more. It's just a lot of things have happened at once. New job, new pet and it turns out I'm getting a new school next year. Wish me luck! xox HermioneM2012**

Let's get on with the story:

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later lay a discarded sheet of paper with crossed out words, one quill and two tired teenagers who were sitting down on the ground bored shitless.<br>"…chocolate clusters, cockroach clusters, Armageddon, boring shit, rum, alcohol, ice, spell, charms, I love Flitwick…" Malfoy's voice started droning on.  
>"cockroach clusters and erm..Malfoy what else it there? I don't know any other sweets; my parents are dentists. Oh right tooth healers…"<br>"INCENDIO! ALABASTER BROW! HARRY FREAKING POTTY!" Draco was at his wit's end. Then suddenly the gargoyle shifted. Not much just enough to see a small crack of light filtering through the dust. "Hermione LOOK!"

The gargoyle's left side had shifted a little bit.

Freaking?" Draco tried. Nothing. "Potter? Harry Potter?" Draco said cautiously. With much grinding and scraping the stone gargoyle moved aside allowing passage for the duo. Malfoy was all ears as they bounded up the winding staircase to the Headmistress' office.  
>"You know it's so typical of her. Even using HIS bloody name as passwords. Really how daft!"<br>"It's not daft, it's actually pretty clever. You see it's so obvious most people wouldn't try it. We only got it after we gave up and muttered random strings of words." Hermione stated smartly.  
>"Whatever still, whatever."<br>"Why do you hate him? He's never actually done anything to you. You don't really know him.."  
>"He was an annoying little git. In oversized spectacles BEFORE they were cool."<br>"And now?"  
>"Well he's definitely still an annoying little git. Well, actually a BIG git, now."<p>

They stood in silence and checked their surroundings. There was the old sorting hat sitting in its place on top of some books and McGonagall's owl hooted quietly as they stared at its beautiful soft feathers. The sunlight streamed out of a window who's stained glass drawing were kicking their legs up and enjoying the sunlight. Suddenly a portrait to their left flew open and someone climbed out. This person was holding an arm full of rolled parchment and while knocking over a few stacks of books on the ground closed the portrait, which was sniffing her nose in disdain at the rough conduct. The person suddenly realised she was not alone and looked up straight into the eyes of her two witnesses, her radish earring rocking to and fro with the movement.


	13. Chapter 13

Guys! I'm running out of ideas I mean really they're getting their bags and sprinting away from me… Maybe you could suggest some? xxHermioneM2012

* * *

><p>"Luna!"<br>"Lovegood!"  
>"Do you know where Professor McGonagall went? She doesn't seem to be around…" Hermione asked her.<br>Luna cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes.  
>"Well?" Snipped Malfoy impatiently.<br>"I think she's gone to the Gryffindor tower. I saw her heading that way not too long ago. Since we are asking questions have you seen where my Erachnius Mushroom's gone?" Luna asked seriously, giving herself a long line in her forehead.  
>"No." Replied Malfoy sharply after grabbing Hermione's hand and heading towards the stone gargoyle. The pair sprinted down the corridor and towards Gryffindor tower. When they finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait it suddenly swung open revealing McGonagall. She looked them up and down before pulling them into a tight embrace.<p>

After they recited what had happened to them during their little trip Hermione and Draco made their ways to their separate towers.  
>"Well bye then Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.<br>"Hmf." Was all Malfoy replied as he walked away.

Later that evening Hermione and her fellow Gryffindors lay around the fire. They were all hyped up after hearing Hermione recite her brave tales of adventure when Lavender burst into the common room shouting at the top of her lungs.  
>"Why is no one at the Truth or Dare game!? It's me, Parvati and Padma against 40 million Slytherins!"<br>"Parvati, Padma AND I," Hermione muttered.  
>"No! You're not there, I'm there. Geez what's wrong with you?" She retorted proudly.<p>

Hermione simply shook her head with a small smile on her lips. One by one the Gryffindors sauntered out of the portrait door and towards the game room. Hermione looked at Lavender, who was wearing a smug smile and followed her housemates out the hole.

At the game there were quite a lot of Slytherins but hardly any Hufflepuffs.  
>"What pussies," Ron commented as they walked past a few Hufflepuffs who were clinging to the doorframe and peering inside the room.<br>The room was absolutely empty except for a large spinner in the middle of the floor. The walls were hideously decroated with chillies but the floor was carpeted in a soft, light blue materials that wove its way around your toes making them feel comfortable and warm.

* * *

><p>Please R and R.<br>Also if you could check out my other fanfic about Hermione stuck on an island... thanks


	14. Chapter 14 The Game!

_**Chappy 14**_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I love you so much and I know i'm such a hypocrite for asking you to review when I read other people's stories and forget to review. But please review. And also give me ideas! I'm running out! I'll credit you if I decide to use it and it'll also give you a say as to how the story ends!<em>

_Thanks my lovelies and keep reading :D_

* * *

><p>The games room was buzzing with activity. On one side of the square room were all the refreshments while on the opposite side were pillows, cushions and bean bags. The other wall had 6 doors and the wall opposite had only one. The excited participants included Ernie and Parvati, who were quietly whispering to each other and discreetly pointing at members of the opposite sex while nodding once or twice. Padma was close by, watching the pair chatting with envy written all over her face, while a large band of Slytherins were trying to levitate a large sheet of dripping-wet toilet paper over Neville's poor and naïve head. The rest of the band of evil Slytherins included none other than Millicent, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise, Zacharias Smith and Malfoy and his two goons. Lavender, Hermione, Ron and Harry were just walking into the room when George, Angelina and Katie came running at them, with devilish smiles plastered to their faces, holding pillow cases behind their heads. The Gryffindors quickly moved to the side as the others kept running.<br>"KEEP RUNNING!" cried Jordan as he too sprinted past them with the biggest grin on his face and bits of pink splodges in his hair. Behind them came Cho, Marietta and Justin who were absolutely hideous. Their skin had turned bright pink or fluoro green while their hair was sticking up in all directions. As they ran Hermione noticed a long pig's tail on Cho's not-to-be-mentioned-place.

* * *

><p>"The Room of Rec. has really outdone itself this time! And it's been ages since I saw the old gang," Harry observed as the trio sat down around the giant purple spinner that was silently spinning around at an alarming rate, completely oblivious to all the chaos surrounding them.<br>"No,no, no! What are you guys doing? It's boy girl boy girl sitting arrangement," Lavender squawked in their ears.  
>"We are, Lav!" Cried Ron loudly.<br>"SLYTHERIN boy OTHER HOUSE girl! Duh! Did you three not listen to ANYTHING I told you!?" Parvati squawked from behind Lavender's shoulders while Ernie had gone to get them some drinks.

Suddenly the whole room went silent , then in an uproar.  
>"NO! We can't! No we can't! No! We ca-" Ron was yelling again and again.<br>"You're not a bloody teacher!" Ernie McMillan bellowed.  
>"I am not sitting next to <em>them<em>!" Hissed a Slytherin.  
>"Get off your high horses! It's just a game!"<br>"Ew! No way coz then I'll get snobbiness on my new dress!"  
>"WE ARE NOT SNOBBY!" Cried Blaise who was trying to fake a tear while clutching his chest.<br>"Haha say the word snobby a lot and it sounds funny now," Ron said unhelpfully.  
>"Shut it Weasley!" Crabbe growled.<br>"What? Or you'll tell Draco's father?"  
>"Everyone just shut up! It'll make it more exciting! Just GO with it!" Luna hollered with her earrings dangling from her ears. Following Luna's outburst the commotion settled down as quickly as it had started and everyone sat on the ground next to a Slytherin or another house, some with more difficulty than others. Ernie was sitting next to a young first year while Harry was unfortunately next to Crabbe and his awful B.O. Hermione on the other hand was next to the male version of Millicent Bullstrode; Theodore Nott and all his glory. Gagging as Theo let out a silent fart, she sat down and covered her nostrils, subtly. Lavender and Pavarti immediately sat themselves down on either sides of Draco Malfoy, who was wincing every time they opened their mouths, as if someone was stabbing him with a blunt compass.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, since everyone looks happily settled," all the players glared at Lavender and were leaning away from the person sitting next to them, " erm…let's begin." She announced as she spun the spinner.<br>The spinner slowly ticked by each player before stopping at none other than Pansy Parkinson. The hand stopped and blue sparkling letters appeared on it. They read:

~TRUTH~

Choose a number between 1 and 3…

"What!? Don't _**I**_ get to choose truth or dare?" Pansy cried loudly.  
>"Not in this game, Parkinson. Now choose. 1,2 or 3!" Pavarti said bossily.<br>"Whatever this stinks. 2." Pansy grumbled.  
>The spinner flashed bright red, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Now instead of the truth words it had inscribed in pink letters:<p>

~Truth~

2. You've chosen to tell the group one of your secret places to hide away. Don't lie now or you will regret it

"Trelawney's classroom." Pansy said with fierce Slytherin pride even though her cheeks were looking a bit pink.  
>"But why?" Asked Ron horrified.<br>"Because no one else comes in and it…it smells nice," she said faltering a bit. This statement caused groans and shivers from the other players.  
>"Well it does!" she shouted as she spun the hand with a lot more force than needed. The spinner slowly changed colour from blue to green to pink to orange before finally choosing it's next victim.<p>

Malfoy.

"Aw shit!" Commented Zabini with a glint in his eye. Malfoy rolled his eyes at him before reading the spinner hand's words out loud.

~DARE~

Please choose a number.

53, 69, 82 or 91.

"69." Draco said immediately earning himself some sniggers from the Slytherins and eye rolls from the Ravenclaws.  
>"So immature…" whispered Cho Chang under her breath.<p>

~Dare~

69. You've chosen to sit next to a person of the opposite sex from a different house and hold his/her hand until your next turn. You may not leave his/her side for the rest of the game.

Oh and yeah her name MUST start with a H, I or V ;)

'No way!' thought Hermione as Draco silently crawled across the circle abandoning the two frowning girls and towards her. Neither one of them witnessed a wand, that was pointing at the game board, disappearing into a jacket.  
>"Just so you know. I'm not jumping for joy about it either, Mudblood." Draco hissed in her ear. Suddenly the spinner hand had dislodged itself from the board and started attacking Malfoy his use of language. It jabbed at his neck and stomach ferociously.<br>"OW! Eeeyowch! Okay I'm sorry! SORRY!" He cried, rubbing the spots where the spinner hand had jabbed him, "Merlin's beard. Bloody spinners these days." He took Hermione's hand and sat down next to her.  
>"You deserved it Ferret." She whispered back.<br>On the other side of the room Ron and Harry were staring daggers into Draco's eyes. They kept on staring until Draco moved forward, still holding Hermione's hand and spun. It had landed on Ron. His mouth opened with a small 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this far and I promise you I will write more, if you want it...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 More TorDs

_Thanks for the reviews guys! __Is it just me or do you want an English accent and to go live in the TARDIS with the Doctor while defeating You-Know-Who and only return when there's a feast at the Darcy Mansion? To walk through the Forbidden Forest and wander into Mr Tumnus? To erm yeah… whatever. This isn't a speech just a disclaimer that the plot belongs to me but the characters do not …**Teardrop D:**_

_ON WITH THE SHOW ah STORY!_

**Chapter 15- The Game ( Ronald's turn)**

This time the spinner started turning again without anyone telling it to.  
>"I'm free!" Yelled Ron joyously as the spinner came to rest at Blaise Zabini.<p>

~**DARE**~

I have now chosen a partner for you in this dare. Pick a room and enjoy 5 precious minutes together.

Ron was gobsmacked, his mouth hanging open. Harry was sniggering, his glasses threatening to fall off his face. Draco was roaring with laughter, moving Hermione's hand as he banged the ground. Hermione was quivering silently, trying desperately not to look at Ron. And Blaise? Well Zabini was smiling, innocently. The doors on the wall were now showing numbers. There was a door 38,5,9902,007, 4 and 70. Everyone had spun themselves around to see the neon numbers glittering brightly.

{ "Why does everything have to glitter and sparkle? First Cedric Diggory, now door numbers" Muttered Crabbe audibly. }

(A.N. I am so so sorry I simply couldn't resist. You can choose to ignore it if you want to but again it was irresistible :P)

Ron stood up awkwardly and walked up to the doors. He examined door 9902 and cautiously opened it. Instantly he was sucked into the darkness. In an instant Blaise was shouting as his rear end was getting dragged by a invisible force, pulling him towards the now open door.  
>"Ron!?" Hermione's anxious voice echoed in the square room.<br>"Mate, are you alright?" Harry added just in case the message wasn't clear enough.  
>"Ergh." Was the only reply they were going to get for another 5 minutes as Zabini's head disappeared and the door slammed shut.<br>"Just continue," Pavarti said to the spinner. Instantaneously it started spinning again and came to a stop at Hermione's feet.

"Aw crap," she muttered under her breath as the letters began to sparkle brightly in pink.  
>"Dare," she read out. "Choose a number. Any number will do as long as it isn't over 30. This is part of your dare, not all of it. I'll choose 6 as it's the 6th today." Hermione announced to a bored crowd who didn't actually care what the date was.<br>Hermione's eyes widened as she read out the next part of her dare, "you've chosen 6. Kindly r-r-remove SIX pieces of clothing!Oh My God no. Oh and note: socks, shoes and gloves are individual pieces." The now not-so-bored crowd of players started clapping their hands and whistling as Hermione undid her cardigan buttons. She reached down and pulled off both shoes but as they were sandals she had no socks on. Hermione groaned as she was faced with only her bra, singlet, shirt, undies and pants. Slowly she pulled off her shirt and her pants. This action caused Harry's eyes to widen in surprise and horror. Draco was watching silently while having to put up with Hermione's clothes on top of their still connected hands as there was no way to take it off without severing the connection. She was now down to her undies, singlet and bra.  
>"Oh why did I ever choose six!?"she moaned quietly. Draco saw the look of conflict on her face and leaned in to whisper something into her ear.<br>"OI! What cha fink you're doing Missay? It ain't fair you getta talk while we wait fa ya!" George said mocking a cruel Cockney accent.  
>"She's not a show!" Harry retorted quickly.<br>"What ev-EAR," George said, gaining a smile from all the people in the room including Harry.

Hermione had understood what Draco said and had realised it was probably the best idea he'd ever had. She showed him her bra strap and he tapped it with his wand.  
>"Oh!" she exclaimed as she felt lighter and free. With her bra gone she had successfully removed 6 items of clothing. Her shoe, her other shoe, the cardigan, the shirt, the shorts and the bra.<p>

She then leaned forward and spun. The spinner decided to take it's turn this time and ticked slowly around the circle. Suddenly they heard a door slam open and out came Blaise and Ron looking quite flustered and pink in the face. Ron's legs wobbled as he went back to sit in his place. But instead of sitting down gracefully he landed with a huge thump. Blaise however was a little more held together although Draco did notice a feather jammed in Blaise's fly. Raising his eyebrows at his friend he caught the words 'not now' and 'later' being mimed at him using some gayish actions. Finally the spinner had stopped and the lucky person was none other than Marietta Edgecombe.

~**TRUTH**~

No choosing this time.

Are you a virgin? Answer yes or no.

"Of course I am." Marietta said giving the group a convincing smile. Suddenly Pansy squealed and pointed to Marietta's face.  
>"What is that!? Oh God in Heaven what is that!?"<br>Everyone turned to stare at 'Etta's face. It appeared to be normal but in an instant the words:

I am a liar,

flashed across her face.  
>"What! What?" 'Etta's voice rang out with concern but everybody was too busy laughing their arses off to tell her what had happened. Scared but slightly amused she conjured up a mirror and SCREAMED.<br>After running out of the room the spinner drifted to the ground. Hermione picked it up and read out the flashing red letters:

…or no. _Don't lie now or you'll regret it._

The whole room, after hearing this, burst out laughing. Some even had tears running down their faces.  
>"Ha! She's finally understood the consequences of lying. As if the D.A's punishment wasn't enough."<br>"I knew it was you!" Malfoy accused her quietly, "only you could have performed that curse correctly."  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about, I.F." Hermione said primly looking around the room at everyone murmuring to their friends and giggling.<br>"Don't call me Idiotic Ferret and I won't call you Mudblood."  
>"Fine." Hermione agreed waving her hand around as it was still connected to Malfoy's, "consider that a handshake, E.F"<br>"What the hell's E.F?" Draco shot back.  
>"Egotistical Ferret." Hermione grinned mischievously before casting a silencing charm on the room, "if we could please get on with it?"<p>

The spinner started spinning again and this time landed on Harry.


	16. Chapter 16 The Slytherins

_**Chapter 16**_

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing as much. It's just well… I was too lazy. Procrastination, busy-ness you name it I probably have committed the crime. Anyway here's a new chapter for ya!

…_landed on Harry_

_**~TRUTH OR DARE~**_

**Choose a number between 2 and 2**

"What!?" exclaimed Harry, "the only possible answer is two! What's happened to free will?"  
>"Just get on with it, Potter!" huffed Pansy, shaking her fist at him.<br>"Two," Harry muttered. Suddenly one of the doors, next to the door Ron and Zabini went into, opened with a creak and revealed the empty room behind it.  
>"By Gad! It's empty!" exclaimed George.<br>"Go on Potter!" Millicent encouraged him with a disgusting fake smile plastered on her face.

Getting up slowly Harry stepped towards the door. Hermione's grip on Draco's hand was beginning to hurt immensely, but, biting his tongue, Draco carried on staring at Potter. Reaching the open door, Harry took a breath and took tentative step over the threshold. And he vanished. This act caused uproar as the Gryffindors glared at Lavender to explain the phenomenon. She just sat there looking flustered and confused as the rest of them.  
>Hermione leaned forward to read what was written on the spinner this time:<p>

Hogwarts will be under attack from an unknown force.

_Get out of here._

**NOW**

M.O.M

As soon as she read out the word now the room erupted into total chaos.  
>Millicent, Pansy and some other Slytherin stood up and started trying to stun as many people as they possibly could. Hermione tried to stand up but was pulled down immediately but a weight on her hand.<br>"Malfoy! Let go of my fucking hand, YOU PRICK!" she all but screamed into his ear, tugging her arm away from him.  
>"I <strong>would<strong> if I **could**, but I **can't** so I **shan't**," he retorted back at her.

All around them curses and spells were flying everywhere. Hermione soon came to her senses and waved her wand around the room, silencing everyone, even though this tactic had worked in previous years, it didn't work now. It seemed people had learnt how to master non-verbal spells during the war. Even though the room was completely silent various colours could be seen whizzing around. Suddenly Hermione spotted some Slytherins edging towards the door Harry had entered. She felt an immense pain in her head and then…nothing.


End file.
